


The Pit and the Hole (Kings AU)

by SimplySyra



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement City, Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Mad King Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mad King hunts. (Inspired by the events of "The Pit X.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pit and the Hole (Kings AU)

The growling, restless clouds shook the world with glowing thunder. Claws of rain rent the air, tearing holes into the darkness. Relentless through the deluge, the Mad One stalked the shadows.  
The wind screamed its warcry, ripping at skin and cloth alike, but broke its sharp wet fangs against the madman's determined, ceaseless march. 

Tonight the undead dared not stir. They huddled twitching and moaning in the darkest corners of the earth. The beasts of fur and claw cowered beneath the ground. Skin crawled with the ghosts of phantom wounds and blood ran cold in the veins of living things.

Every creature in this land, the living and the dead, whimpered and groveled in its lowly hole. A thousand fearful eyes turned toward that dreadful figure.

Tonight, the Mad King hunted.

Rage curled white-knuckled fingers around the hilt of his well-worn sword. He grimaced as the scarred and blackened hole in his chest throbbed with the ferocity of his fury. He hadn't felt this delirious, drunken agony in decades. Not since his pet had gored him.

A flash of lightening briefly illuminated lips twisted into a grotesque mask of glee. It outlined long skilled fingers sliding down to stroke the deadly gleam of a blade as he remembered.

Only one other creature had ever dared cross him, and he'd exiled it to the deepest, darkest hole he could find. There he built his castle, a foreboding headstone to mark the grave of his enemy.

Sometimes, just before the light of dawn, he would hear the echo of its screams. His own private performance. Music to his ears.

Only one other creature had dared cross him, and he had let it live as a lesson to the others.

And now this.

He would not have it. 

He would end the creature tonight.


End file.
